


baby just for tonight

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: sequel to euphoria





	baby just for tonight

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong have been spending a lot of time together lately, and Chanwoo is suspicious. He’s not sure, entirely, what he’s worrying about. But every time he sees them whispering, their eyes swiveling to find him staring, something stirs inside him. He feels the phantom traces of Yunhyeong’s hands on him, in him, pulling him apart seam by seam, and rebuilding him into a new person. He can feel Jinhwan’s gaze on him, no matter where he goes, hears the whispered I love you’s, the heavy sensation of Jinhwan on top of him, filling him. 

He flushes when they catch him staring again. There’s something dark in Yunhyeong’s gaze as he looks at Chanwoo and it sends a tingle down Chanwoo’s spine before he quickly flees the room, in search of someone, anyone, other than his boyfriend and Yunhyeong. He ends up finding Bobby, and they spend hours playing video games with each other, and shoveling junk food down their throats.

Chanwoo is worn out when he seeks out Jinhwan, wanting the comfort of his boyfriend’s embrace. He knocks lightly before he opens the door, only to see Jinhwan and Yunhyeong sitting on the bed, chatting casually. It sends a rush of deja vu through him, strong enough that he almost turns and runs.

Jinhwan turns and smiles at him, while Yunhyeong looks curiously on. “Come in, Chanwoo,” Jinhwan says, reaching a hand out in invitation. Chanwoo steps into the room, door clicking shut behind him. He takes Jinhwan’s hand, and the older pulls him into his lap, Chanwoo dwarfing his frame. “Yunhyeong and I were just talking,” he says, and Chanwoo can see the small smile that crosses his face.

“I can see that,” Chanwoo says cautiously. 

“I was just telling Jinhwan that I can’t stop thinking of our night together,” Yunhyeong says, and suddenly he’s on his knees on the bed, crowding into Chanwoo’s space. Chanwoo flushes, and tries to move back, but Jinhwan holds him firm. “And Jinhwan suggested a repeat performance,” he continues like Chanwoo’s face hasn’t turned the color of a cherry. “If you’re up for it,” he adds, a hand stroking up Chanwoo’s thigh.

“What do you say? Do you want Yunhyeong to fuck you again? You cried so pretty for us last time,” Jinhwan says, fingers sliding just under the edge of Chanwoo’s shirt, rubbing circles in the soft flesh there. 

“Yes, god yes,” Chanwoo whimpers, and Yunhyeong surges forward to kiss him. Chanwoo doesn’t resist, one hand tangling in the hair at the base of Yunhyeong’s skull. Yunhyeong sucks at Chanwoo’s bottom lip, before nipping at it. Chanwoo opens his mouth, and Yunhyeong takes the invitation, licking into Chanwoo’s mouth. Their tongues slide against each other, Chanwoo moaning softly, as Yunhyeong cups his face tenderly, before pulling away. Chanwoo tries to follow, but Yunhyeong dances out of reach, sitting back against the bed.

Jinhwan flips Chanwoo onto his back on the bed, before straddling his waist. He leans down to kiss Chanwoo then, and Chanwoo pulls him closer, always needy. Jinhwan goes, kissing Chanwoo deeply, one hand splayed on the side of Chanwoo’s head, the other rucking his shirt up to get at tanned skin. He pulls away from the kiss far too soon for Chanwoo’s liking and he whines. 

“Hush,” Jinhwan chides. “You’re going to feel much better than that soon.” He turns to Yunhyeong. “Why don’t you get undressed,” he suggests, cocking his head. Yunhyeong smiles and nods, standing. He carefully sheds his clothes as the other two watch. He sets them on the chair, before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Your turn,” Jinhwan says to Chanwoo, rolling off him. Chanwoo sits up, pulling his shirt off. He doesn’t know why he feels so shy. They’ve done this before, but he can feel the heat in his cheeks. He unfastens his pants, and Jinhwan grabs them, pulling them down and off along with his boxers. 

Jinhwan strips last, taking his time with it, and Chanwoo is half hard by the time he’s done. His eyes flit between the two of them, waiting for Jinhwan’s next command. Instead the older leans in, and kisses him again. 

“Yunhyeong made you feel really good last time, didn’t he”? Jinhwan asks. Chanwoo flushes again at the memory, but nods. “Then it’s only fair you do the work and make him feel good this time. Why don’t you get on your knees and do that,” he suggests, before nipping at the shell of Chanwoo’s ear. Chanwoo shivers, both at the action, and the suggestion. 

He climbs off the bed, feeling shaky already, and kneels between Yunhyeong’s legs. He looks up at Yunhyeong with those big doe eyes, and Yunhyeong can’t help but rub his thumb along Chanwoo’s bottom lip, before pushing it into his mouth. Chanwoo sucks at it obediently, his hands resting on Yunhyeong’s bare thighs. Yunhyeong pulls his finger out, and Chanwoo’s gaze drifts to Yunhyeong’s half hard dick. He spits in his hand, before wrapping it around Yunhyeong’s dick and slowly beginning to pump his hand. Yunhyeong groans as his dick grows hard under Chanwoo’s attentions. He runs a hand through Chanwoo’s hair. 

Chanwoo leans in, licking at the tip of Yunhyeong’s dick, drawing a noise from Yunhyeong. He does it several times, before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking gently, and the hand in his hair tightens. He smirks inwardly, and begins to bob his head, taking Yunhyeong farther into his mouth. Yunhyeong can’t help but moan, both at the feeling and the sloppy noises coming out of Chanwoo’s mouth. The sight of the younger boy between his legs is almost too much to bear, and his hips jerk, his cock sliding farther into Chanwoo’s mouth. Chanwoo gags, and Yunhyeong quickly tries to pull back, but Jinhwan is there suddenly, his gripping Chanwoo’s hair.

“He can take it,” he says, pushing Chanwoo’s head down until he’s at the base of Yunhyeong’s dick. Jinhwan holds him there, and Yunhyeong groans as he’s encompassed in the wet heat of Chanwoo’s mouth. 

“Let up,” he chides Jinhwan lightly, when tears begin to prick at the corners of Chanwoo’s eyes. Jinhwan shrugs and lets go of Chanwoo, who pulls himself carefully off Yunhyeong’s dick, taking a deep breath. 

Jinhwan leans over the bed to give Chanwoo a kiss. Chanwoo chases him as he pulls away, unsatisfied with the peck. Jinhwan tips his face back towards Yunhyeong with a finger under the chin. “Don’t forget what you were doing,” he says. 

Yunhyeong smiles down at him, as he rubs reassuring circles against Chanwoo’s nape. Chanwoo leans back in, taking Yunhyeong in deeply, not as far as Jinhwan had pushed him to go, but farther than Yunhyeong was expecting. Chanwoo takes him with a practiced ease, and the thought of Chanwoo sucking Jinhwan’s dick flashes through his mind and he groans. “Lemme fuck your face,” he breathes, and Chanwoo just nods up at him, relaxing his mouth.

Yunhyeong grips Chanwoo’s hair and begins to move him up and down his shaft. Chanwoo squeezes Yunhyeong’s thighs and his eyes flutter shut as Yunhyeong begins to fuck him in earnest. He swallows around Yunhyeong, earning a deep moan, and a hip stutter. 

“Fuck, Chanwoo, fuck,” he groans, close to the edge. 

“You can come in his mouth,” Jinhwan says, tucking his chin over Yunhyeong’s shoulder, and looking down at Chanwoo. “He likes it,” he whispers, his hot breath puffing against Yunhyeong’s ear, and that’s the last little bit it takes to send him over the edge. He comes with a strangled shout, spilling down Chanwoo’s throat. And Chanwoo takes it, swallowing it down with ease. He continues to suck at Yunhyeong’s dick until the older hisses slightly, his dick rapidly getting over sensitive.

Chanwoo pulls off, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He nuzzles against Yunhyeong’s thigh, giving it a little kiss, before looking up, waiting to be told what to do. Jinhwan pats the bed next to himself, and Chanwoo stands, knees aching, and crawls onto the bed on all fours, crowding into Jinhwan’s space until Jinhwan gives him what he wants, and pulls him into a deep kiss, cradling his face.

“You’re so good, aren’t you?” he breathes when they pull away. Chanwoo just smirks. “Why don’t you lay on your back?” Jinhwan suggests, and Chanwoo rolls over, lying between the two men. He remembers last time, Yunhyeong opening him up, the delicious way they’d toyed with him, and he shivers. 

The bottle of lube hits the bed next to him, and he looks at it. Jinhwan smirks down at him. “Why don’t you show Yunhyeong how well you open yourself up,” he suggests, and Chanwoo flushes. Yunhyeong strokes his face, and Chanwoo flushes deeper. It seems somehow more intimate this way, but he picks up the bottle, pouring lube over his fingers. He slips a hand between his legs, a flush making its way down his chest, especially when Yunhyeong moves to sit at the end of the bed with Jinhwan.

Jinhwan put a hand on Chanwoo’s leg, spreading them wider, so he’s totally exposed. Chanwoo whines but doesn’t fight it. He traces his rim with a lubed finger, shuddering at the chill, before slowly slipping a finger in. His lips part, and his eyes flutter shut as he begins to move his finger in and out. He can feel the weight of the others gazes on him but he focuses on the sensations of his body. His nipples are hard, and with his free hand, he pinches it, rolling it between his fingers, a soft moan leaving his mouth.

He bites his lip when he pushes a second finger in, sucking in a breath as it pushes in alongside the first. He has to pause for a few moments before continuing, slowly fucking himself. He opens his eyes to see Yunhyeong and Jinhwan staring at him, lust in their eyes. He groans as he spreads his fingers, scissoring his hole. He looks Yunhyeong in the eye and maintains contact as he pushes the third finger in. Yunhyeong groans. Chanwoo curls his fingers and whimpers when they rub over his prostate. He begins to fuck himself in earnest, the bed creaking as he works himself open.

Jinhwan stops hims with a hand on his thigh, and Chanwoo’s eyes snap to Jinhwan. 

“Trying to end the fun before it begins?” he asks, carefully pulling Chanwoo’s fingers out. Chanwoo shakes his head. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” he asks casually. Chanwoo nods frantically, reaching for Jinhwan, who ignores him in favor of pulling Chanwoo’s legs over his shoulders. He gets up on his knees. “Let’s show Yunhyeong how flexible you are,” he says, pressing a kiss to the inside of Chanwoo’s knee.

Jinhwan lines himself and pushes easily into Chanwoo. Chanwoo moans, his mouth falling open. “Jinhwan,” he whimpers.

“Do you want it soft?” Jinhwan asks, lazily thrusting into Chanwoo. Chanwoo shakes his head, and Jinhwan bends him over, hands on either side of Chanwoo’s head. “Good, because I like watching you fall apart.” Chanwoo is practically bent in half as Jinhwan begins to fuck him in earnest. He moves in sharp short thrusts, and Chanwoo is instantly moaning.

“Jinhwan,” he begs, though all he can do is grip the sheets of the bed. He thrashes his head s Jinhwan fucks him. It feels so good and hurts just right, and it’s everything Chanwoo loves, but it drives him crazy.

“Jinhwan please, please, please,” he whimpers. Jinhwan switches angles and begins mercilessly rubbing against his prostate with every thrust, and Chanwoo howls, loud enough for everyone in the apartment to hear. Jinhwan laughs and continues to do it as Chanwoo breaks down around him. He can feel Chanwoo shaking, close to coming and fucks him harder, until Chanwoo comes with a shout, spilling over his stomach and chest. Chanwoo tightens around Jinhwan and it’s enough to make Jinhwan follow him over the edge.

They both pant as they come down from their eyes. Tears spill from Chanwoo’s eyes, and Jinhwan carefully eases him back down on the bed, pulling out. He wipes Chanwoo’s tears away, pressing soft kisses across his face. “Are you okay baby? Did I hurt you?” he asks, voice gentle and worried. 

Chanwoo just shakes his head, pulling Jinhwan close to him. “No,” he says shakily, tears still pooling in his eyes. “No, I liked it,” he whimpers.

“Then why are you crying, silly,” Jinhwan teases, giving Chanwoo a lingering kiss.

“Because it felt so good,” he says, rubbing at his eyes.

“Do you want to stop?” Jinhwan asks, wiping away the last of Chanwoo’s tears. 

He shakes his head, reaching for Yunhyeong, who leans over him. “Are you sure?” Yunhyeong asks, voice laced with concern. 

Chanwoo scowls. “Stop babying me. If we stop it’s because you wanted to,” he says. 

“Alright, alright,” Yunhyeong says, stroking the side of Chanwoo’s face and pulling him into a kiss which Chanwoo deepens. Yunhyeong moves between Chanwoo’s legs, and Chanwoo wraps them around his waist. Yunhyeong pulls away from the kiss to line himself up with Chanwoo’s hole. Chanwoo’s face scrunches up, a bit sore, but smoothes it out as Yunhyeong begins to move.

Chanwoo is oversensitive, and it shows. He’s panting as soon as Yunhyeong begins to move , clinging to the older. Yunhyeong fucks him slowly, with long dragging thrusts. Chanwoo whimpers. “Yunhyeong,” he whines. 

“It’s my turn,” Yunhyeong laughs. “Besides, I don’t think you could take another pounding like that,” he says, but picks up the pace just a bit. Chanwoo whimpers into his neck, clenching and unclenching around Yunhyeong, who moans in his ear.

“Fuck, Chanwoo, you’re going to be the death of me,” he groans, dangerously close to the edge. He thrusts a couple more times, before coming with a moan, spilling into Chanwoo’s already slick hole. Chanwoo whines loudly, nails digging into Yunhyeong’s back. Yunhyeong pulls out gently, and lowers Chanwoo back to the bed. Chanwoo looks up at the two faces hovering over him.

“We should probably get him cleaned up,” one of them says.

“Yeah, but I think we need to take him to the shower,” the other says.

“Nuh uh,” Chanwoo groans. “I can’t stand.”

“We’ll help you,” a laughing voice says, before he’s being hauled to his feet, legs shaking. Arms wrap around his waist, steadying him.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll be up for round three soon,” Jinhwan says.

Chanwoo just groans.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some more yunchanhwan what can i say
> 
> @cherrykonic


End file.
